


El narrador y sus magdalenas

by Rea_LF



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rea_LF/pseuds/Rea_LF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, las letras que pensamos son más importantes que las que escribimos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El narrador y sus magdalenas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sajit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sajit/gifts).



> Siempre me ha gustado «Mikkel» más que «Matthias», y como yo hago lo que quiero, es el que usaré para Dinamarca.

A Mikkel le gustaba demasiado el pasaje de las magdalenas. En realidad, a casi todo el mundo.

Ni siquiera es necesario leer el libro, bastaba buscar la escena de Proust y sumergirse entre las letras que apenas rozarlas con las pupilas dejaba un gusto sedoso a té recién salido de la tetera. Y es que él era así. Uno podía saber sin complicación alguna qué libro había estado entre sus dedos, porque se le quedaban pegadas las letras al cuerpo. Una vez olió una semana entera a asesinato y rosas. La siguiente, sabía a canciones en un idioma que era de éste mundo pero no de aquél. Y así sucesivamente-día tras día, libro tras libro-. A Lukas le encantaba cuando Mikkel sabía a acentos franceses y a Rimbaud.

Quitándole de encima lo poético, tenía algo de fetiche y eso le avergonzaba. A Lukas, quiero decir. Pero es que a veces pasan ese tipo de cosas que son inexorablemente inevitables, como mirar a Mikkel agacharse y narrarse en la cabeza cómo es que se arruga el frente de su pantalón-el problema (y él lo sabe) es la continuación de la historia porque no siempre puede evitar que se vaya por otros rumbos, casi siempre es más fácil odiar que simplemente admitir que te vuelve loco, loco.

Que te cumpla fantasías cuando a veces está muy Bécquer y da algo de náuseas, anda, que cómo él va a saber si está pensando en ti en versos empalagosos que tú estás escribiendo en tu cabeza sobre la tersura de su piel.

 

> _«Es complicado»_

-me dices, y yo no te creo una palabra, porque francamente no veo el problema en exteriorizar « _lo mucho que te gusta que intente mantener algunos mechones de pelo desordenados tras la oreja cuando se ríe o cuando su boca va más allá de tu ombligo»._ Mira, está en cursiva.  ** _Díselo._**

 Pero me desoyes, no me haces caso, y yo tengo que seguir escribiendo en tu mente, blanca como papel cuando Mikkel está cerca (y yo sé que tienes mil y un folios más si se trata de él). Me echas un reproche sobre teoría y praxis que me aburre hasta decir basta. Y Lukas piensa, « _la forma en la que las mejillas de Mikkel se elevan cuando sonríe transportan a otro lugar, demasiado lejos de aquí como para que sea fuera de casa.»_ Que _«tiene los ojos cerrados -como cada vez- y sé que va a besarme»._

 

Sabe que va a besarle no porque lo haya escrito en la parte más culposa de su memoria, sino porque « _su sonrisa es pequeña y se ha mordido el labio inferior. No se ha acercado un milímetro, pero sé que lo va a hacer, como si fuera un movimiento tan metódico e inevitable como abrir el grifo del agua o romper en llanto»._ Y sí, se besan.

 Se besan, y Lukas sonríe -tan sólo un poco, sonríe- al notar el gusto meloso y dulzón de su propia narrativa, y no de gente que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Se regodea otra poco más, usando un montón y cuatro más palabras para ver si así no se nota. Porque también muchas,  _muchas,_ muchas veces escribe que en verdad le quiere.

Es Lukas quien besa a Mikkel. Es él quien le besa, porque a veces es necesario tragarse toda la palabrería para hacer algo. Y aunque se muere de ganas de describir la sensación tan agradable de las sábanas frescas en su torso y cómo es que la gracia de las cosquillas puede convertirse en otra cosa con centímetros de piel de diferencia, lo deja pasar. Simplemente cierra los ojos. Y deja que Mikkel sea quien escriba.


End file.
